Capital City Firehouse
|Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = |image = Image:Capital_City_Firehouse.png }} The Capital City Firehouse is a fire department in Scribblenauts Unlimited. There are 2 Starite Missions and 9 Starite Shards. Starite Shards Hot Dog! Problem: I need to look the part to become a firehouse dog! Solution: Give the dachshund a fireman hat or add the adjective "Dotted" to it. Up to Code! Problem: Help me test all of the alarms! Solution: Fly to the fire alarms and interact with all of them. The fire alarm in the top doesn't work. Apply the adjective "working" on the fire alarm for the engineer. Field Training! Problem: I need to restart this dummy's heart! Solution: Create a defibrillator and give it to the paramedic. Put Down the Match! Problem: People say I have issues! Who can help me? Solution: Give the arsonist a psychiatrist. Built from Ruins! You must complete the Starite Shard: Put Down the Match! before this one. Problem: Help me rebuild this building! Solution: Give a hammer to the arsonist. Sonic Snores! Problem: She snores so loudly! I can't sleep! Solution: Give the fireman earplugs. Pretty in Pink! Problem: I can't find my helmet anywhere! Solution: Go downstairs and find a pink locker, empty it and you will get a pink helmet. Give the sorority girl the pink helmet. Quitting Time! Problem: What time is it? Can I go home yet? Solution: Give the secretary a clock. Tough Meat! Problem: This steak needs to be tenderized before we can cook it! Solution: Give the fireman a mallet. Starite: Fire Station Invasion! Description: Help the survivors defend against the zombie invasion! Problem 1: The city has been overrun by zombies! Each of the survivors needs some help! Start by helping the doctor treat the fireman's wounds! Hints *Help me fix his wounds. *I need something that can clear up his infection. *Some medicine could make him feel better. Solution: Give the doctor a first aid kit. Problem 2: This is the gamer's dream! Give her something to help fend off the horde! Hints *Give me something to fight the zombies. *I want something from a first person shooter. *A flamethrower would help immensely. Solution: Give the gamer a chainsaw. Problem 3: The orphan is pretty shaken up! She needs something to help her calm her down. Hints *I'm so scared! Make me feel better. *Have you seen my bear? *A new doll would make me feel better. Solution: Give the orphan a mother. Problem 4: The soldier is convinced that a few simple objects can be combined to make a fighting machine! Place three objects inside the box to make a mech! Hints *I need the components to make a fighting robot. *I could use anything made of metal or something sticky to combine objects. *Most electronic devices need a similar power source. Solution: Place a robot, glue and a missile for the Spec Op. Final Problem: The firestation needs to be evacuated! Distract the zombies while the other survivors escape! Hop in the mech when you are ready to begin! Hints *Jump in the mech and protect the survivors. *Hop in the mech to start the evacuation. *Fire missiles at the zombies while everyone escapes. Solution: Ride the mech and kill all the zombies. Starite: Fire Station Wagon! Description: Turn a station wagon into a fire engine! Problem 1: All the fire engines are busy! This car needs to become a fire truck! Start by painting the car! Hints *Help me paint the fire truck. *Fire engines are the same color as some apples. *Fire engines in America are usually red. Solution: Give the artist some red paint. Problem 2: Now the car needs to be heard! Give the DJ something loud to hook up to the car! Hints *Give me something loud to attach to the fire truck. *Fire engines and police cars have loud sirens. *A speaker could amplify the sound. Solution: Give the DJ a speaker. Problem 3: The fireman is almost ready to head out! Give him a tool that will help get the job done! Hints *Give me a fire fighting tool. *I need a tool to chop down doors. *Give me an ax. Solution: Give the fireman a hose. Final Problem: Traffic is terrible! Help the car get over this traffic! Hints *Help me get through this traffic. *Use an adjective to help me fly over this traffic. *If I were a flying station wagon, this wouldn't be a problem. Solution: Give the fire truck some wings. Category:Areas Category:Levels Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited Levels